


Papyrus, Do You Even Lift?

by megaylovania (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/megaylovania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne is still in the process of training Papyrus to join the Royal Guard. He's still not very good, but the skeleton may be better at some tasks than originally expected.</p>
<p>Seriously, how does a skeleton even lift weights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus, Do You Even Lift?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this is the product of being stressed to hell and back by an obscene amount of calculus, multiple sleepless nights, and the strong desire to make some kind of undertale content.
> 
> i hope this makes at least one person laugh. that would honestly make my week.

"Now Papyrus, don't you think you're jumping too deep into this whole training thing too quickly?" Undyne asked, turning her head to glance at the skeleton over her shoulder. "I mean, we only really got into the heavy stuff a few days ago. You've got plenty of time to prove yourself."  
  
"Nonsense! I, the Great Papyrus, am already great at what I do! And I'll prove it to you by besting you at this 'lifting' thing that you keep asking me if I do!" Papyrus clenched his fist, holding it over his chest. His eye sockets closed, a feat only a skeleton could pull off without causing severe damage to one's bone structure.  
  
Undyne whistled, a toothy grin spreading across her face, her arms folding across her chest. "Gee, Paps, you sure sound confident... for someone who's about to get his BUTT KICKED." She cackled, throwing her jacket off her shoulders. The jacket went straight through a window, the glass shattering from the impact of the zipper connecting with it. Undyne flexed her arms above her head, eyes closed with a smug grin on her face. "What makes you think you can out-lift THIS, hmm?" She asked, opening an eye to glance at the skeleton, who--  
  
What.  
  
Papyrus just stood there, grinning like always, holding one of the heaviest dumbbells in the entire facility in his hand like it was a glass of milk.  
  
"Wh... how are you--"  
  
"Don't you know how strong my bones are, Undyne? I've been drinking two whole glasses of milk every single day since I was a child. Haven't you heard that calcium is important for proper bone development?" The skeleton chuckled, tossing the weight up into the air. It landed in his other hand, Papyrus' grip on the metal bar tighter than ever as he raised an eyebrow at the fish.  
  
Undyne's brow furrowed, immediately grabbing two of the same weights. "Fair enough." she scoffed, arms curling rapidly, lifting the heavy weights with ease. "I'm not sure how you've managed to hide your strength from me for this long, but I'm not going to be outclassed by a skeleton!"  
  
"E-excuse me?!" Papyrus sputtered, confusion spreading across his face. "What exactly is that supposed to mean, Undyne?"  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE MUSCLES. HOW ARE YOU LIFTING SO MUCH SO QUICKLY?!" Undyne yelled. A thin layer of sweat was starting to form at her forehead, her arms already starting to get a bit sore as she continued her determined lifting. After a few more reps, she set the weights back down on the rack with a slam, opting for a heavier set instead. A solo weight felt almost as heavy as her armor. Undyne was used to heaving that heavy piece of metal around, sure, but two of them?  
  
"Well, you see, Undyne, there's a completely rational explanation for that." Papyrus grinned, his eyes closing as he started sliding weights onto a barbell in front of him. Once he was sure it was heavy enough, the skeleton crouched, his spine popping audibly as he stretched his back. "Calcium builds strong bones." he grunted, slowly lifting the barbell up off the floor. "And I..." he gasped, arms trembling a bit as he heaved the heavy weight up over his head, giving Undyne a triumphant grin. "...am made up of nothing BUT bones!"  
  
Undyne's jaw dropped, along with the weights in her hands. The shock from the heavy metal connecting with the floor made Papyrus jump, though his grip on the barbell remained steady. The fish crossed the room, circling around Papyrus in sheer disbelief. "...this makes absolutely no sense." she muttered to herself, waving her hand above Papyrus' head to make sure there weren't any wires or anything helping him lift the weights.  
  
She took a step back, stroking her chin in thought. "I've gotta say, Paps. I'm impressed. BUT!" Undyne shouted, flashing her sharp teeth at Papyrus, her knuckles cracking audibly. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO A LOT BETTER THAN _**THAT**_ IF YOU WANT TO OUT-LIFT ME!"  
  
Undyne's hands gripped Papyrus' sides. With a triumphant shout, she hoisted the skeleton and the weight in his hands up above her head, her muscles screaming for some kind of relief from all this heavy lifting.  
  
Luckily, relief came almost as soon as it was asked for.  
  
Undyne's grip on Papyrus wasn't as rock-solid as she liked to think it was. On the way up, her hands slipped, their grip on the skeleton completely disappearing. What was supposed to be a traditional lift wound up turning into Undyne throwing Papyrus up into the air-- and directly into the ceiling. A loud bang echoed throughout the gym as the weight in Papyrus' hands came crashing to the floor.Papyrus' head crashed through the floor of the room above, the skeleton blinking a few times, surprised to see a room different than the gym he was just in.  
  
"Uhh... Undyne?" Papyrus' voice was muffled by the ceiling above, his legs kicking about feebly from the ceiling. "Was that supposed to happen?"  
  
"J-just hold on a sec, Pap! I'm gonna get a ladder!" Undyne yelled back, covering her mouth with her hand in awe. That was the first time anyone she'd accidentally thrown had gotten stuck in the ceiling. Her incredible intensity was her downfall, yet again. "That's the last time I challenge a skeleton to a lift-off..." she murmured, leaving a small crowd of concerned Royal Guard members to stare at Papyrus' legs kicking wildly from the ceiling.


End file.
